Bors/Support
With Astolfo C Support *'Astolfo:' Yo, Bors. *'Bors:' Astolfo... What is the matter? *'Astolfo:' Nah, nothing's the matter. I just wanted to say hi. Haha... *'Bors:' ...... This smell... Are you drinking? *'Astolfo:' Ah, yeah. I was so bored, so I decided to have a little one... *'Bors:' Bored? We are in the middle of a battle... *'Astolfo:' Hey, all I can do is open chests and doors... I can't fight at all. Well, I'll leave the fighting to you and be on my way. Sorry to bother you... *'Bors:' ...... B Support *'Astolfo:' Oh, Bors. Long time no see. *'Bors:' Astolfo... I think you should...restrain a little from your drinking. There are others watching, and you are setting a bad example. *'Astolfo:' Hey, Bors... *'Bors:' ...Yes? *'Astolfo:' I'm sorry...about Lord Hector... *'Bors:' ...... *'Astolfo:' I heard there was a traitor in the Lycia Alliance... If I'd have gotten off my lazy ass and had been doing my job properly, that wouldn't have happened... Lord Hector would never have lost...as long as he had the right information... *'Bors:' ...... It is not your fault. *'Astolfo:' And, you know... The rebellion. It was obvious that it was going to break out...and still I couldn't do anything. Heh, talk about being totally worthless... You all must feel sorry for Lord Hector...having such a useless spy like me... Haha...ha... *'Bors:' ...... *'Astolfo:' Damn... I'm out of booze... A Support *'Bors:' Astolfo. *'Astolfo:' Eh...? Oh, Bors. Come on, have a drink with me... *'Bors:' Stop blaming yourself. *'Astolfo:' ...... *'Bors:' We lost Lord Hector. The responsibility lies in all of us. But... Still...we must not look back to the past. We must move forward. We have to make the dream that Lord Hector couldn't fulfill come true. And we need you for that, Astolfo. *'Astolfo:' ...... You...why? Why do you...defend a drunken, useless wretch like me...? *'Bors:' That is because you are a knight of Ostia. *'Astolfo:' ...A knight? Who...me? *'Bors:' Although you have not been officially knighted... You fought with your life to defend Lord Hector. That is more than enough to make you a loyal knight. At least I think so. *'Astolfo:' ...... ...Bo...rs... I... (Note: He's supposed to be crying, but it's pretty hard to express in English) *'Bors:' Astolfo, let us walk the path...and fulfill the dream of our master. With Lilina C Support *'Bors:' Lady Lilina... Has something been bothering you lately? *'Lilina:' Eh... No, everything's fine. *'Bors:' Are you sure...? I have been given orders by Lord Hector to protect you at all costs. *'Lilina:' And? *'Bors:' So if something has happened, I should know about it so I can protect you well... *'Lilina:' I said, nothing's wrong! *'Bors:' B-But you wouldn't be so...touchy in your normal state... *'Lilina:' Touchy!? I'm not being touchy! *'Bors:' Yes, but... *'Lilina:' Just be quiet, Bors! You're annoying me. *'Bors:' W-Where are you going, my lady? *'Lilina:' Someplace where I won't have to listen to you. *'Bors:' Lady Lilina! B Support *'Lilina:' Bors, uh... About the other day... *'Bors:' The other day? *'Lilina:' I wanted to apologize. *'Bors:' To me? *'Lilina:' You were just being concerned for me, and I just blew up at you like that... I'm sorry. *'Bors:' Please...don't be. *'Lilina:' ...Will you hear why I'm so irritated? I think I need someone to talk to... *'Bors:' If I would suffice. *'Lilina:' It's about Roy... What do you think about him? *'Bors:' Well... I think he has grown splendidly well to be a wise and caring leader to us all. *'Lilina:' But the Roy I know would have mismatched buttons on his suit, and he wouldn't be able to do one dance step properly... So I always thought I had to take care of him. *'Bors:' ...... *'Lilina:' But Roy's suddenly changing... He's gotten so...grown up, you know? He seems like such a faraway person now... *'Bors:' ...My lady, Master Roy has not changed as much as you think. *'Lilina:' Do you think so? *'Bors:' It is true that he has grown and matured, but that does not change the nature of a person. Master Roy's nature is still the same as you know it to be, my lady. *'Lilina:' Yeah, that's right... Thank you for listening to me, Bors. *'Bors:' Of course, my lady. A Support *'Bors:' You look much better today, my lady. *'Lilina:' Yes, I feel much better now. *'Bors:' That is good to hear. *'Lilina:' It's not like Roy was avoiding me or anything... It was just that he seemed to be changing, and that I was getting left behind. *'Bors:' ...... *'Lilina:' I was just jumping to conclusions and fretting over nothing... Once I realized that, it suddenly seemed so silly. I'm still a kid, aren't I? *'Bors:' Lady Lilina... *'Lilina:' Bors, will you always stay by my side from now on? *'Bors:' ...I am a knight, and my loyalty is with you. As long as you need me, I shall always be there for you. *'Lilina:' Thank you, Bors... With Barthe C Support *'Bors:' Ah, Barthe. It's been a long time. *'Barthe:' Yes, it has. It seems that you have become stronger since you left. *'Bors:' They were tough battles indeed. *'Barthe:' Well, I wasn't just sitting around in Ostia, either. I was training myself at the arena, preparing myself for when a battle breaks out. *'Bors:' ...That arena. Sorry for saying this, but...I really don't approve of it. A knight, fighting to make money? That's... *'Barthe:' No one has a need for a weak Armor Knight. I will keep training myself to prevail in battle. *'Bors:' Well... You haven't changed at all, I see. *'Barthe:' Neither have you. B Support *'Bors:' Barthe... Was it all right with you? *'Barthe:' About what? *'Bors:' Did you not want to go into battle alongside Lord Hector? After all, you were always saying that a knight's true purpose is to go out and fight. *'Barthe:' ...It would be a lie to say that I didn't feel that way. But I figured that staying here and protecting this land and Lady Lilina would also be a form of battle. *'Bors:' I see... *'Barthe:' But I allowed Lady Lilina into the hands of the enemy. I was naive... Somewhere at the bottom of my heart, I believed that Ostia was at peace. *'Bors:' Don't blame yourself... You need to fix that part of you. *'Barthe:' Yes, I do... Well, whenever I talk to you, it seems that I reveal my inner feelings. *'Bors:' We've been friends ever since we were knighted. Even if we try to hide something, we could easily see through it. *'Barthe:' Haha... Exactly. A Support *'Barthe:' Bors, I always wanted to ask you... *'Bors:' Ask me what? *'Barthe:' Why did you become an Armor Knight? *'Bors:' Because I wanted to protect those I love with this armor. *'Barthe:' I see. *'Bors:' What about you? *'Barthe:' I became an Armor Knight because they are the strongest fighters. I believe that in a 1 on 1 battle, no other unit can match the Armor Knight. ...Which is probably why I couldn't protect Lady Lilina against a large horde... *'Bors:' That again? *'Barthe:' That happened because I wasn't strong enough. If I had enough power to stop the rebellion all on my own, I would not have allowed the situation to get out of hand. I must become stronger still. *'Bors:' ...I see. ...Then you are to become a spear stronger than any other. And I shall become a shield tougher than any other. *'Barthe:' A spear and a shield... *'Bors:' Let us together make the way for the lives that we shall lead in the future. *'Barthe:' Sounds good, friend! With Gwendolyn C Support *'Gwendolyn:' Bors? *'Bors:' O-Oh! Hello, Gwendolyn. What a, uh, coincidence! *'Gwendolyn:' It is good to see that you are well. Did you need something, brother? *'Bors:' No... I didn't. I was just walking around, and I ran into you, yes. *'Gwendolyn:' I...see. *'Bors:' Are you hurt? Is your armor too heavy? *'Gwendolyn:' No, I am fine, brother. Well, I must be off... *'Bors:' You're going already? You could rest a while longer... *'Gwendolyn:' Thank you for your consideration, but I really must be off. The battle is starting. *'Bors:' Y-Yes, of course... Of course you should. B Support *'Gwendolyn:' ...Bors? *'Bors:' Oh, Gwendolyn... Just running in to you like this... Pure coincidence, yes... *'Gwendolyn:' Is something...wrong? *'Bors:' Ah, no no, nothing. Well, since we've met again like this, why don't we stop and talk a little? Well, are you hurt? Is your armor not too heavy? *'Gwendolyn:' No, I'm fine. Thanks for your consideration. *'Bors:' Are you taking care of your spear and your helmet well? *'Gwendolyn:' Yes. *'Bors:' Are you eating properly? Do you have any worries that you want to talk about? *'Gwendolyn:' I'm fine. *'Bors:' Have you made a lot of friends? Any boyfriends... A Support *'Gwendolyn:' Bors... *'Bors:' Whoa, W-Gwendolyn! We certainly meet a lot... *'Gwendolyn:' Yes, brother. Did you need something? *'Bors:' No, nothing. Just... *'Gwendolyn:' Bors... *'Bors:' Hm? *'Gwendolyn:' I am really grateful for your consideration all the time. But I am a knight of Ostia. I'm training myself so I can once become like you. *'Bors:' ...... *'Gwendolyn:' If I want to become strong, I can't be depending on you all the time. I'm going to be fine, really, so please don't worry... I must be off. ...I'm really grateful for you, brother. *Gwendolyn leaves* *'Bors:' ...... ...I see... She's grown so much. I suppose I was the one being childish... Gwendolyn, I wish you luck. With Ogier C Support *'Ogier:' Sir Bors? You are Sir Bors, right? *'Bors:' Oh... Who are you? *'Ogier:' I'm Ogier of the Ostia Armor Knights. I have heard of you from Gwendolyn. *'Bors:' Ah, from her... So you are our newest member? *'Ogier:' Yes. I'm pleased to meet you. *'Bors:' But...you don't seem to be an Armor Knight. *'Ogier:' Yes, I figured that I would fill in the parts that our squad is lacking in. *'Bors:' Ah, I see. That's very noble of you. Not many can do the same. *'Ogier:' Thank you. B Support *'Ogier:' I heard from Sir Barthe, but you have beaten even him once, right? *'Bors:' Yes. Just once, in a martial arts tournament held in Ostia. *'Ogier:' What was the battle like? *'Bors:' Well... To tell the truth, I actually don't remember very well. *'Ogier:' What? Was the battle with Sir Barthe so boring that you don't even remember? *'Bors:' That's not it. It was because I don't fight for the sake of fighting. That time I was forced to participate, and I wasn't interested in the tournament itself. So I've already forgotten most of what happened in it. *'Ogier:' ...... *'Bors:' Ogier, there must always be a cause in battle. You must never fight for the sake of fighting. A Support *'Ogier:' Sir Bors, you said the other day that there must always be a cause in battle. *'Bors:' Yes. And for that cause, you must be willing to go through any and all hardships. Do you have such a cause? *'Ogier:' Well...unfortunately, I don't. I became a mercenary to feed my family. So I don't really have a cause... *'Bors:' You've got one right there. *'Ogier:' Huh? *'Bors:' Feeding your family is a great cause. And for that cause, you train yourself and become stronger, stronger than anybody else. *'Ogier:' Y-Yes! *'Bors:' A cause is not just limited to large scale things like defending your country or saving the world. All right? Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports